


The Sorrows of her House Saddened her Heart

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hithlum, House of Bëor, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Morwen and Rian cross the mountains into Hithlum, traveling towards Dor-lomin.A new life beckons, but Morwen cannot forget.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Legendarium Ladies April 2020





	The Sorrows of her House Saddened her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> LLA Picture Prompt: Yellowstone Wildflowers - Regeneration After a Forest Fire, by WanderingYew2  
> LLA Poetry Prompt: Tigers, by Eliza Griswold

To the foothills of the Ered Wethrin the Enemy’s assault had reached, but already the forest was well on its way to recovery. Morwen had seen wildflowers spring abundantly from ground swept by fire and green leaves from scorched trunks and branches. Before them, Hithlum lay veiled in fog, but as soon as the veil was withdrawn, there, too, the fresh colours of spring would be revealed.

But away in their homeland, the merciless hunt went on and the darkness was still deepening. How she wanted to promise all of life to Rian, but wanting would not make it so.

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the SWG Lockdown Insta-Drabbling (Round 3): prompts: colors - fog - forest - hunt
> 
> Lines used from the poem prompt:  
> What are we now but voices  
> who promise each other a life  
> neither one can deliver  
> not for lack of wanting  
> but wanting won’t make it so.
> 
> Title based on the description of Morwen in Unfinished Tales.


End file.
